Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King
by Tempest Novastorm
Summary: Sequel to The Queen and the Flame. Threats are looming, Astrid has a way to contact Hiccup, Hiccup is thriving, and the dragons are following him. The great white dragon has heard of him and has yet to deem him a threat or not. When several threats force Hiccup to fight, unexpected events occur. Will the dragons still follow him even if he is weak then?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! Its' here! Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King! - well, the prologue is. :)**

**On another note, Raised by Dragons, How to Train A Whispering Death, and a Harry Potter fanfic (The name has yet to be decided) are the fics I'm going to be working on whilst also doing HTTA (Heir to the Alpha short form). HTTA one shot collections to be uploaded, feel free to give me ideas for random one-shots**

**Before we start, I actually have a question. How did you guys come across this fic? I have been thinking of this question when I started the second book :)**

XoXoXoX

The man's blue eyes glowed faintly in the dark as his mouth opened. Out came a few verses that left Gothi stumped.

"The Prince is here,

The end is near.

The world will fall,

Chaos to all.

The King will now choose,

This decision they will use.

New worlds arising,

To the eyes of the upcoming.

Emerald green and icy blue,

Soon to reunite,

Soon to rule."

The glowing blue eyes faded away as it revealed calm blue once more. Looking towards the right, he saw his old friend Gothi staring at him, a half confused half amused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

'Nothing, just that the end is beginning.' came the scribbled words on the ground with Gothi's staff.

The man raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze back to the slowly setting sun.

**XoXoXoX**

**A/N: A heads up, I will not be updating until the middle of the second week of July, I am away on a trip :)**

**I shall, however, continue writing during that time period, because I WILL NEVER EVER EVER FALL OFF MY WRITING SCHEDULE AGAIN. HA. TAKE THAT, OTHER FICS - no I still have to do them, but TAKE THAT!**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	2. Annoyance

**A/N: Huh… (inserts nervous laughter)… So currently as of writing I am on a flight from Vietnam back to Hong Kong – yes, that's where I live. During my flight TO Vietnam, I realized that I forgot to bring my plan for The Prince and the king with me. What a failure. So for the following two chapters you can treat it as the opening to the Prince and the King, OR you can treat it as a one-shot. I apologize for the shortness of these chapters.**

**XoXoXoX**

_**::Dragonese::**_

"Human speech"

_Thoughts_

**XoXoXoX**

'Clang! Clang!'

The sound of pounding metal resonated the area.

'Murrrrrrrrrrr' Toothless growled, stalking around the forge for Hiccup's attention.

_**::Hiccccccuuppppp lets go flyingggggg, come onnnnnnn::**_

"Toothless, I heard you the last 20 times, just lemme finish this first, k? Won't take more than 5 minutes."

_**::And I heard you the last 20 times! You keep saying 5 minutes, but it's been a hour! Come on!::**_

"Toothless, you big baby boo, go play with Stormfly for a while."

_**::Cool boys don't play! They hang!:: **_Toothless puffed out his chest in pride, looking at Hiccup smugly.

"Big baby boo, if you don't want to play, go sit in the time-out corner until I finish this."

_**::Which time-out corner? Also, I'M NOT A BIG BABY BOO!:: **_Toothless huffed once more but tilted his head to indicate his question.

"Are too."

_**::Are not.::**_

"Are too."

_**::Are not!::**_

"The one in the arena, and yes, you're actually right. You're not a big baby boo. You're a GIGANTIC BABY BOO, even if it will cost me the alliteration in the name."

Toothless chose to ignore the comment.

"The dome arena, Toothless, go sit time-out in the corner."

_**::What? Why!:: **_

"For arguing that you are not a big baby boo. Remember last time you did this? I said the next time you did it you'd have to sit time-out. No flying until I finish."

Now Hiccup was 10 minutes behind his work because of the adorableness he finds in Toothless as he drags himself to time-out, wings sagging behind him.

The young forest eyed dragon trainer needs to finish his project NOW, before-

_**::HEY! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? HUH? TELLING ME TO GO TO THE TIME OUT CORNER WHEN A DOME DOES NOT HAVE A CORNER AT ALL? HUH? OHHHH YOU'RE SOOO IN FOR IT, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!:: **_A loud roar came, before a black mass chased after the running Hiccup, project abandoned.

If 5 years of friendship isn't enough to give them an ever-lasting bond, their friendship just deepened after that incident.

**XoXoXoX**

**A/N: Thank you for the likes, follows and reviews! I'm getting back that feeling when you first reach 30 favs and follows, and that feeling when you get your first reviewer. Ha!**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short :(**

**Raised by Dragons, How to Train Your Whispering Death and 2 Harry Potter stories chapter 1 soon to be posted.**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King.**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	3. A New Adventure

**A/N: I am so, so terribly sorry for this super late update. This is the first time I have managed to not update for a month, and I am ashamed of myself. I forgot to note down a few things for y'all last chapter, but here are some things that I missed:**

**I wanted to clarify that no, Hiccup does not speak Dragonese at this stage, they are still doing charades with each other, but they have gotten wayyyyy fluent at it because of the 5 years that they have spent together**

**The Bewilderbeast has not found Hiccup for the last 5 years (since the epilogue of Queen and the Flame) because the majestic King did not want any of his dragons to come to hard should Hiccup be something different from what he heard from his scouts.**

**Some people asked me for the names of the authors of the stories I adopted. Lalnasaur is the original author of Raised by Dragons and Ugly-Duckling123 is the original author of How To Train Your Whispering Death**

**_Thedyingjokepastaway_: It's not Gobber XD But I didn't know Gobber has blue eyes until you gave the review hehe.**

XoXoXoX

"Let the wind carry us, to the clouds hurry up,-"

_**::ALRIGHTTTTT:: **_The dragons sung in their dragonly voices.

"We can travel so far- "

_**::AS OUR EYES CAN SEEEEEEEEEE:: **_

"We go –"

_**::WHERE NO ONE GOESSSSSS::**_

"Ok you guys how do you even remember these lyrics, I just finished with the song like a week ago and I know I only sang it once in front of you guys. And that was me humming whilst in the forge banging the metal till Sunday. How do you guys even remember this?"

_**::We might have listened in on the times you made the tune and the lyrics::**_

_**::Wasn't a bad thing though::**_

_**::No it wasn't::**_

"I don't understand you guys at all."

_**::STORM!::**_

_**::Yes?:: **_Stormfly turned to Silverlight, the Silver Phantom gliding beside her.

_**::No, STORM!::**_

_**::YESS?::**_

_**::STORM! AS IN TORNADO!::**_

"Yes, yes, yes, GUYS! STOP PANICKING! Alright. Silverlight take to the higher skies. Your wings are more delicate than a lot others', I don't want you to get hurt, not that I want anyone to get hurt, fly back to the Hideout."

_**::Hiccup…::**_

"Now we cannot outfly that tornado, and it's pretty big. Coming towards us at a rather quick pace. We won't be able to outfly that, so let's fly around it instead. I know, bud, not the best idea, but what other choice do we have?"

_**::We COULD just ly up like Silverlight is doing and fly back to the Hideout…::**_

"Oh wait no, we could do the same as Silverlight…"

_**::What I said,::**_

"But that probably wouldn't work, no. Silver Phantoms' bodies are lightweight and made for riding wind currents. Their wings allow them to ascend a few hundred feet in a few seconds, depending on how strong the wind is. Tornado coming, wind blowing, Silverlight would be able to get up there fast. Compared to us, we cannot ascend in a few seconds. The wind currents wouldn't be much help to us, our bodies are not built for riding wind currents like Silver Phantoms and Timberjacks are. We can only fly around."

_**::Dear me.::**_

_**::This is gonna be a long ride.::**_

_**::Silverlight, ready to go?::**_

_**::Be safe you guys…::**_

_**::We'll be alright, Silverlight. Now go!::**_

With a reluctant and worried glance at the rest of the group, Silverlight gently glided over to Hiccup and nuzzled his chest, earning her a tender rub on the snout by the human. With the feeling of the touch still lingering, she spread out her wings to their fullest as the wind caught her, ascending her to the skies swiftly and without fail.

"Now that Silverlight will be alright… are we ready for another of our terrible adventures?"

_**::Yuup, this is Hiccup.::**_

_**::Our Hiccup.::**_

_**::Are we gonna get food afterwards?::**_

_**::Viserion, you and your food, do you ever think of anything else? Sometimes I wonder how two dragons of the same species could be so different.::**_

_**::Ah well. You know me.::**_

_**::Indeed. We shall get food if we survive this.::**_

_**::LETS GOOOOOOOO::**_

XoXoXoX

**A/N: Again, so terribly sorry for the late update, I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm going to start making recommendations of fics :) I will recommend fics of a certain categories, so feel free to request them. Examples can be 'Hiccup runs away' fics, 'Dragon King Hiccup' fics.**

**Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


	4. Happy Halloween! Does not follow plot

"HARRGHHHHHHH!"

A pumpkin split in half as the heavy blade of an axe slammed down upon it.

"Astrid, dear, you don't bring your fury and wrath to pumpkin carving. Pumpkin carving is an intricate art and-"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO CARVE A PUMPKIN, HICCUP!"

"No, but the thing is right, pumpkin carving an intricate- "

"INTRICATE ART MY ASS!" Another pumpkin split in half, it's orangey substance splattering everywhere.

_**::What is it even with pumpkins and humans?:: **_Toothless eyed his human friends while gnawing on a pumpkin between his paws.

_**::No idea. Now give me the orange ball, Toothless:: **_Stormfly tried to swipe the pumpkin out of Toothless' grasping paws, but Toothless turned around and the wing hit his ear flaps instead.

_**::Ow. And no. This is MY pumpkin. Go grow your own.::**_

__"ASTRID! NO! Ughhhhh – put – that - no – Astrid – put that axe down!" Hiccup made a grab for Astrid's axe, launching himself at Astrid.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Will you let me show you how pumpkin carving is done if I let you go?"

Silence.

"FINE!" Astrid rolled her eyes. "FINE, FINE, FINE! YOU CAN SHOW ME YOUR STUPID INTRICATE ART OR WHATEVER- NOW LET ME GO AND GIVE ME BACK MY AXE!"

And Hiccup did. For the next few hours, Astrid frustrated over pumpkins, getting little cuts and carving weird designs onto the face of the pumpkin –she even tried to make a training dummy out of the pumpkin. All the way, Hiccup held her hand, guiding her, until towards the evening, where an elated shout of joy echoed through the Edge. Astrid had successfully carved a pumpkin.

_**~ 3 DAYS LATER ~**_

"HICCUP! HICCUP, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Astrid yelled from the ground floor of Hiccup's house, effectively waking him up.

"What? WHAT? Are we under attack?"

"No! Hiccup, come look at this?"

The two jogged along the road to Ruffnut and Tuffnut's boar pit. It was filled with loads and loads of…

Huh. Carved pumpkins – each with a different facial expression.

"TADA!"

"Tada?"

"Tada! What do you think? I took that lesson to the heart! I spent hours on these – do you like it?"

"I – uhhhhh… oh what have I done…" Hiccup facepalmed himself as Astrid skipped – yes, SKIPPED – around the pit.

Somewhere in the near distant future, the Dragon Hunters would attack. And they would find themselves being pelted with orange faces.

**A/N: Is that enough fluff? Or na? Oh, don't you worry, non-satisfied people, more is coming soon XD**

**Till next chapter,**

**Tempest out!**


End file.
